Young Master's First Time
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: CielxSebasitian This is an inspiration from LittleMsFae's story. Night of, Morning After. ...This is the first time writing something like this not including my story: "Heat" So we'll see how it goes. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was hovering about Ciel's naked form, looking down at him. Ciel looks up at him not sure what to do. Sebastian comes down without crushing him, and kisses him passionately. Ciel kisses back putting his arms around Sebastian. He knows he wants this but he also knows that Sebastian is more older and experienced at this. Ciel also knows he wants to do this. Sebastian breaks the kiss.

"We can stop if you don't want to, young master." says Sebastian

"No. Keep going. I want to do this." says Ciel

"Alright. I'll go nice and slow. Despite how strong you think you are, this will be very painful." says Sebastian

"I trust you" says Ciel

Sebastian gives him a smile and takes off Ciel's eye patch laying it aside. He takes one finger and preps Ciel nice and slow.

"Ahh" says Ciel

"This is only the beginning" says Sebastian

"K-keep going-ahh-ahh" says Ciel

Sebastian preps him for a few more minutes before slipping inside. Ciel hissed at the pain but it was good pain. Sebastian got himself situated into his young master and helped Ciel as well. Sebastian waits for Ciel to tell him to go. He doesn't want to go before Ciel's ready. Ciel gives him the green light. Sebastian gets started thrusting into Ciel nice and slow. An hour later Sebastian gets out of Ciel letting his cum come out of him and climbs out of bed. Ciel lays in bed, a look of bliss and exhaustion is on his face. He was in pain everywhere, not that he minded at all. Sebastian made his way over to Ciel and leaned down giving him a deep kiss. Ciel attempted to kiss back, which made Sebastian smile at that. He knew Ciel wouldn't be able to do much after this.

"Let's go to bed, Young master." says Sebastian

Ciel would argue that he can't go to sleep a mess but he was to tired to care and nodded.

"I hope you'll take responsibility for my pain." says Ciel

"Oh I do." says Sebastian, devilish smile

Ciel blinked at that but didn't stop Sebastian from kissing him again, before climbing in bed with him. He holds Ciel close to him and rubbed Ciel's back. Ciel let him and yawned, it wasn't long before he was out. Sebastian soon followed suit, happily. Their hands both locked and stayed locked even in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Ciel woke up with a grown, he ached all over. He did however felt happy, not just ordinary happy but the kind where you felt loved and happy. He looked up and saw Sebastian still asleep and very peaceful. He relaxed in his arms not wanting to move. He loved every minute of last night, he didn't want it to end. He was just so tired that he couldn't help but fall asleep. It was different but he couldn't say he hated it despite the pain he felt right now. He sat up slowly and mumbled to himself: "Damn it, Sebastian this hurts". He knew their might be a round too but he wouldn't mind that at all either. He stretched a bit and moved his eyepatch off the bed. It just feel to the ground with the rest of his clothes. Sebastian woke up and grinned at the view he had right in front of him.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" asks Sebastian

"Yes. Did you?" asks Ciel

"Yes" says Sebastian

"Good." says Ceil

He leaned down and kissed Sebastian, Sebastian pulled him closer and let his fingers go into Ciel's behind. His other hand wraps around Ciel's small member and starts moving his hand up and down

"Ahh. Seb-Sebastian" moans Ceil

"Yes, my Lord? Do you want me to stop?" asks Sebastian

"N-no. ahh. haa." says Ciel

Sebastian grins, liking the sound of that. As long as Ciel wants it, he will continue to have sex with him. Sebastian kisses him and rolls them both back onto the bed after fingering him for a long while. Ciel's legs spread wide ready to accept Sebastian inside of him once more.

"Such a naughty boy, you are." half-teases Sebastian

"Shut up, Sebastian. I'm slowly learning here." says Ciel

There was a chuckle coming from Sebastian, turning Ciel on more. That sound is very sexy to him.

"Don't worry, Young Master. You'll get a hang of it" says Sebastian, licking a stripe up Ciel's neck.

Ciel moaned once more, betraying how much he loves this. It will be a long morning for the both of them.

The End


End file.
